The Bruised Bluenana
The Bruised Bluenana is the 14th season 1 Episode, also the 14th episode overall. Plot Chowder goes to Gazpacho's to get ingredients for Mung when Panini "fishes" him out to which he immediately remarks "I'm not your boyfriend". He runs away and falls into a pile of Bluenanas and Gazpacho screams and tells Chowder that he is bruising the Bluenanas. Chowder finds that one of the bluenanas has a big bruise and shows it to Gazpacho. He then calls the bluenana 'his little food baby' which gives Panini the opportunity to make Chowder help her heal it as there baby as husband and wife. Chowder then asks Mung what he can do to get rid of Panini and Mung tells him he has to heal the bluenana as soon as possible. But when Chowder tries he bruises it even more. When Panini find out she jumps into Chowder's shirt so she can keep an eye on him. But when she tries to trick Chowder into kissing her, Chowder runs away to Gazpacho's stand and tells him about what has been happening and Gazpacho agrees to help Chowder get rid of Panini. When Chowder finds Panini, he tells her he has found the bluenana's real mother who is really Gazpacho dresses up like a bluenana mother and tells Panini to give him the bluenana. She sees through this ruse and turns into her Black cat-like form and viciously attacks Gazpacho. Suddenly the real bluenana mother comes and takes her baby away, screaming and crying. Chowder then tells Panini "Bye", but then stops when Panini begins crying. Chowder begins to feel guilty then hugs her and runs away from her leaving Panini thinking that Chowder loves her. Characters *Chowder *Panini *Gazpacho *Mung Daal *Shnitzel *Truffles Quotes *'Chowder': Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! No-o-o-o-o-o-o-o! Aaaaaaaah! *'Man': Why don't you love me anymore? *'Woman': I just don't. *'Chowder': Aaaaah! *'Gazpacho': Uh, Chowder? *'Chowder': Yeah? *'Gazpacho': It's a little tight in here. Oof. So, uh, you gonna tell me what happened to the shirt? *'Chowder': (looks down and covers himself)Well, it all started when I was walking through the farmers' market.. And I stopped to pick some bellybutton lint. and I tasted it. But it needed some salt, so i salted it, and then it tasted really good. *'Gazpacho': Somebody fast-forward! There's no time! *'Chowder': And then I said "We?" And Panani said "What?" And I said "You said we?" And Panani said "Said we what? And you said "Who said what?" And I said-- *'Gazpacho': Keep goin'! Now, look what -- you went too far! Now you gotta go back! *'Chowder': And then you said, "So, uh, you gonna tell me what happened to the shirt?" and I got embarrassed and covered myself. *'Gazpacho': I get it now. You know, mother always says that when a woman pretends like she has a fruit baby with you and jumps into your cloak and you can't get away, there's only one thing to do. *'Chowder': No, women can smell fear. *'Gazpacho': Aw, nuts! Trivia Cultural References *This episode is similar to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode Rock-a-Bye Bivalve, in which SpongeBob and Patrick take care of a baby scallop as if it were their baby. *The cat in the puppet sequnece was Shnitzel's pet cat which will be later seen in an upcoming credits sequence. *Panini was in Chowder's clothes for the first time. Even when she wears it a (Chowder's) rip off shirt while she's finding Chowder. *This episode reveals Panini's "Dark Side." Another exposure of her dark side is seen in "Hey, Hey, It's Knishmas." *After Chowder finishes telling the entire episode, Gazpacho makes himself invisible, but if Chowder had really storied the entire episode, he would have said the thing Mung said (women feel fear), thus making Gazpacho understand that being invisible is useless, so it's awkward he tries it after the whole story and explanations. *Panini was in Chowder's clothes is probably related to pucca in garus sweater in woolen warrior. Gallery l (5).jpg|Chowder and Panini are picnic with Baby bluenana l (2).jpg|Panini's tried to find Chowder. PANINI42.JPG|A part another picture chowder_hugs_panini_REAL_by_KayKay777.jpg|Chowder hugs Panini The_Bruised_Bluenana019_0001.jpg|She's looking at him The_Bruised_Bluenana053_0001.jpg|Panini's wearing Chowder's rip off shirt paninianimeeyes.jpg|"You love me?" -Panini panini41.jpg|"Right back!" -Panini Chowder-The bruised bluenana_Epicpart.PNG|Together..... panini27.PNG|............. panini39.jpg|another part picture vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h19m57s12.png vlcsnap-2013-08-24-06h20m04s84.png 1093407.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-01-15-12h43m14s536.png|Dark Panini is born Image photo hoot.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes